Honowring work in process story
Idk what im doing :/ The fog hid everything, the sky, the mountains. ' ' “ARGGGHHHH!” A loud scream was the only warning before a terrified dragon scrambled out of the fog, followed by another. He speared the frightened dragon in the back with little effort. He playfully laughed and moved to dying dragon, trying vainly to get the logged spear. ' ' Another dragon morphed out of the fog. As the first dragon got his spear, he said “Justicespear, why did you do that? This dragon wasn’t important. What did I tell you not to do?’ ' ' “Greatalliance, I know what I’m doing” Justicespear gave his signature grin. “And besides, the king won’t get mad at me, and besides, they had the group under control.” He walked past Greatalliance, flicking his tail. Greatalliance snorted, and wondered how they were siblings. He followed Justicespear, mumbling angrily. ' ' They went back to confused group, the king and nobles that more money that the brothers family ever had. ' ' “Where did you go?” The king said, walking towards them. “I’m sorry, but my brother is…” Greatalliance struggled for the word. “Is...too wild for his own kind.” Justicespear just snorted in the background, earning a look from his brother. ' ' “Anyway, did you catch it?” “Of course I did. It didn’t stand a chance.” “That's good to know.” What the king wanted to see was the legendary fighting skills from the brothers. Well, not today. He thought sadly. ' ' “It won’t happen again, your grace.” “Please, just call me Lawmaker.” King Lawmaker went back to his position at the front, and the brothers glared at eachother. Each brother was beside the king. The hunting group went forth, searching the crude huts with large light purple dragon bodies strewn around, dead and dying. ' ' “Why did you go off to hunt that one Lunar Talon? There was a whole village here, stupid.” “You're just jealous of me being better.” Justicespear said with a smug face. “Oh, shut up.” “Jealous.” He giggled, but failed to hide it. “Of you? Of course not.” The group slowly came together after searching the shambling huts. ' ' “I’m just better at everything.” “But I can actually speak, and follow the rules.” The king steadily walked back to them, and the brothers stopped fighting, giving him smiles. “Well, that clears this place. What do you two say? What's your favourite dead dragon tribe thats close by?” ' ' “Well-” But before Justicespear could say anything, Greatalliance said “Dark Irons are very hard, just what I need and far harder than Lunar Talons, considering their basicly iron scales. Justicespear almost died from one, on one first hunting trips. Don’t you remember, brother? He has seventeen bodies hung up. We are much better now at killing them, aren't we?” ' ' Justicespear was trying not to breath fire on him, and his brothers smug face was not helping. The king was pretending to not notice. “Well...I don’t think there are Dark Irons around Lunar Talon villages. They don’t have good history with eachother, as most dead dragon tribes. The best we can do is cut our losses and go back to the palace. ' ' “That sounds fine.” Both brothers said at once. ' ' “ARRHHGG!” A cry came from one of the nobles, and everyone ran to it. A large violet dragon \was smirking over the choking noble. Many of the dragons breathed fireworks at the dragon, making flashes everywhere. The dragon flew high in the sky, but stood out in the fog. ' ' The brothers looked at eachother, nodded and flew high in the sky, after the target. His glowing wings and large body were not to find in the weather, and the brothers flanked him as they shot from the ground. ' ' They pounced on him, and they rise to see see the shining sun and having to close their eyes. They scratched this wings and both let go at the same time. As they were about to fall, the brothers let go of the Lunar Talon, to terrified to scream. ' ' When the brothers flew down, they heard “The awoken hate will get you. She lives among you already.” ' ' His laughter echoed on the mountains, and they snapped his neck. Choking sounds came from his mouth and everyone stepped back. Poisonous gas spewed from his mouth and now black eyeballs. “I always thought that was gross” Justicespear crinkled his snout, backing forth a bit so he didn’t die. The nobles flocked to help the injured dragon. ' ' But what the Lunar talon said was on everyone's mind. “This is awful. Get Puretruth to the tents. We will prepare to leave. No more hunting.” ' ' The brothers flew down and stood beside the worried king who was not as mad as he should of been. He turned to them and said “this will be the last raid in a while. No dragons had died on a hunting party….for a long time. Come on, we can talk we’ll we go there.” The king turned from them, and moved to help the unconscious dragon. The majority of the hunting party were already at the makeshift tents that were crudely made two days ago. ------- -_- ''Category:Content(Cocoheart Category:Honourwings/Greywings stuff